Etchings
by Theresa471
Summary: Sequel to Castings. Fox Mulder is asked to come to Colorado and the mountain area. For where one of the original returns shows up after 15 plus years asking for Mulder and mumbling about an alien attack up and coming.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Notes: This is the sequel to "Castings"**_

 _"Etchings"_

 _The bright moon shining on down in the forest of the Colorado Rockies. Reflecting down onto the lone figure sitting on a large boulder trying to catch one's breath. He's been running for his life for the past few hours._

 _All he could hear in his mind was the sound from with-in his mind after being released. He could hear the high pitched scream of his own voice being worked on by the scientists. Where? He didn't have any idea for the moment._

 _He pushes himself up from the boulder and the moon light shining on down his stressed face. He needs to keep on moving to find a way to make contact with the human race. Mainly one person he hasn't seen in a long time. Special Agent Fox Mulder of the X-Files department for the F.B.I.._

 _Etched in his mind. He asked. While screaming at those around him. "Why are you doing this to me?" He's being enored from those shadows around him. Screaming out with no one to hear him._

 _Tears welled up in his eyes. He tries to pull himself off the table being restrained. Trying to break hold of his bindings. Only to cut into his already bleeding wrists._

 _"It won't help you, Davies. Your only hurt yourself further." The voice says behind him in the shadows._

 _ **Present time_**_

 _Taking a deep sigh feeling some what chilled with the night air of the forest. With the only protection with his sweat pants and tee-shirt. While his wrists are still etched with crimson droplets._

 _Unless he's able to find some water to drink. Along with washing it off having crusted up on him._

 _Hopefully he will find someone to help him along his way._

 _ **Back in Washington D.C.**_

 _ **J. Edgar Hoover building**_

 _Special agent Fox Mulder was still thinking about Tyrell. Though its been a few weeks since he and his brother left after delivering their message to the United Nations. He was waiting to hear back from Scully. She'd gone to the the doctors for a check up on the baby. And to confirm the sex of the baby._

 _When she'd told him to what Tyrell had said about being a girl. Mulder needed it to be some what confirmed._

 _His cell phone had gone off with the volume up full. He turns to answer it from his desk._

 _"Mulder, you there? It's me." She says with her usual greeting._

 _"Yeah, Dana, I 'm here. How did it go?" He says into the phone being some what excited._

 _Taking a deep sigh. Scully tells him the good news. "Mulder, Tyrell was right. It's a girl." She chuckles a little before continuing with her verbal words instead of using her special ability. It's been interesting the past few weeks between the both of them._

 _Even though he's still struggle with her ability. But for now they continued to work the cases for the X-Files._

 _"That is wonderful Scully. When will you be coming back to the X-files basement? He says._

 _"I am leaving now, you need anything along the way?" She moves outside into the fresh air, though some what still humid for this time of the year._

 _"Nothing for now." He said before his computer terminal web cab signal would be going off. "Scully I have to go now. Someone is trying to make contact with me via web-cam."_

 _"Sure. See you soon." Before ending the cell phone call._

 _Fox Mulder moves quickly over to the web-cam terminal. He goes to push the button to bring up the image of the caller._

 _"Agent Mulder. I am Captain Leroy Jenkins of the Colorado Rockies state troopers. I am sorry to be bothering you this way. But I needed to contact you in regard to some one, we found on one of of the trails of the Colorado Rockies forest. One of my men found him dazed stating, he'd had been taken by aliens recently."_

 _Mulder sat up fully in his seat to be really interested all of a sudden. "Captain Jenkins, you happened to know his name by chance?"_

 _"Yes, agent Mulder. He says that his name is Miles Davies. He tells me that he knows you, for when he was one of the original members taken."_

 _He had to take a deep sigh. Not realizing after all this time. He's not seen Miles Davies in almost 15 years. Why now all of a sudden?_

 _"Actually I do Captain Jenkins. However it's been a long time. Where is Davies now?" Asking gently his question._

 _"Here at the station in lock-up. He's currently being checked out by the ranger station medic. He's asking for you mostly. Talking about some mumble jumble in regard to some alien attack is on it's way."_

 _"Thanks. I will have to discuss it with my boss of the X- Files department. On when I can fly out to speak with Miles. I suggest Captain to keep a close eye on him for now." He says with a wry grin on the screen._

 _"I will agent Mulder. I can send you the map of the area, he was found. But for now I will be watching him out further before your arrival. Bye for now. Look for the information in your e-mail for the attached file." Its at this point the web cam ends and his e-mail pops up on the computer screen with the attached information._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two Etchings_

 _Mulder had no choice in the matter. He very well needed to call A.D. Skinner in his office. His secretary answering the call in the outer office. Told Agent Mulder she would be connecting him in his office. When he picks up the line on the second ring._

 _"Yes. Dorothy. Who is it on the line?" He asked after taking a sip the last drops of his coffee after such a long day already for him._

 _"Sir. I have special agent Fox Mulder on the line for you." She states over the intercom._

 _"I will take it Dorothy. Thanks." Pressing the right line to make himself more comfortable into his seat. "Yes, Mulder. What can I do for you this time around?" After a moment of silence Fox Mulder goes into details of his conversation with the state trooper. "Are you serious Mulder after all this time? I just don't understand why he shows up at this critical state of the game just after Tyrell left a few weeks back."_

 _"I am serious sir. And I have no idea as to why to answer your question sir. However. The only way to find out is to fly out to meet up with Miles Davies and speak with him about it." He says in his office. Along with Dana Scully just walking into the office with Mulder is on the phone with A.D. Skinner._

 _"I understand this part of it Mulder. I will need for you to take someone with you to Colorado. I would suggest you take Doggett this time around. Leaving Scully to monitor everything from the X-Files department. Especially when she is far along with her pregnancy."_

 _"She just walked into the office, would you like to speak with her about your direct orders. She won't listen to me in regard to not going." Handing her the phone with irritation in her facial expression._

 _She would as well give him that look knowing full well. She just might be able to convince Skinner with going to Colorado. Fox Mulder hands her the phone after moving over to his desk really slow. "Yes, Sir." She listens for a moment or two of what he's saying to her over the phone._

 _"Look Scully. Its going to be in rough terrain from where the medical unit is located for the State Troopers region. I don't wish to overwhelm or tax your body with the last stages of the pregnancy." He says in concern for her over all well being._

 _After a moment. Saying the right words to Skinner. She breath slowly to hand the phone back to him. A Smile spread across her face. Afterwards sighing feeling somewhat better after talking with Skinner to face him with satisfaction._

 _She stood and stretched. When Mulder listened to what else Skinner had to say._

 _"Very well sir. Thanks. I will be going home to pack and call for plane reservations. I will be sure to send a text message on when Scully and I will be leaving." With his voice cracked for the moment. As he tries to clear his throat. Taking a sip of water from the water bottle from behind his desk._

 _After hanging up to face her in front of his desk. "Since you have your vehicle Scully, I will take mine. I will meet you at the house to pack."_

 _"Sure." She says before checking something on her laptop before leaving to meet her husband at home. He gets up from his seat coming over around to place his hand on her back. Before kissing her neck softly, before leaving out the door and for her to lock up the office for now._

 _Mulder being in the middle packing. When a mental image came into his mind from his wife. She was telling him she loves him and will be home shortly._

 _He'd to chuckle. He's still not used to this gift that Tyrell had given to his wife. It's been interesting to say the least._

 _He continued to pack their things for the trip. Their flight is schedule in two hours on American Airlines first class for Colorado._

 _He will need to watch his wife carefully with this trip. Not wishing to stress her out with the baby and her emotional state._

 _She already knows all this matter in fact. However for himself._

 _These recent events had stirred up some rather unpleasant memories for Fox Mulder. He's going have to stay calm for the most part. It's not been his strong suit for when it comes to staying calm and collective._

 _But for now. He and his wife had a flight to catch. Anything else would be just gravy until the situation with Miles Davies comes to light._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three Etchings_

 _Packing his things. He'd to be sure bringing everything that was needed for the flight. And driving into the secluded area of the forest for where the Rangers station is located. Along with the State Troopers command center._

 _It 'd reminded him of years ago. For when himself and his partner at that time. Would basically have the same type of situation. In regard to looking for clues with the returns._

 _However with the recent message given by Tyrell and his brother. He'd been thinking. On whether this had anything to do with those aliens mention in his speech to the United Nations General Assembly._

 _He won't know anything, until He and Scully interview Miles, and why he thinks that an alien attack would be arriving soon._

 _Checking throughout the house. He would be set in general. While waiting for his wife to arrive home. They still had plenty of time to drive to the airport. No doubt she'd been stuck in traffic. Since he's not had a mental image or cell phone communications from her._

 _This mainly worried him at this point. But then again. He's always worrying about her. Ever since she'd been given the gift._

 _It would be a few minutes later. He'd heard a car pull up to the house. Breathing a sigh of relief for now. He waited for her to walk inside of the house. Since the front door wasn't lock for now._

 _Walking in slowly. Scully looked over at her husband. He'd been worried for god sake. Since she could sense this from his body language. Having to known the man a long time._

 _"What's wrong Fox?" She says gently before walking over to him slowly._

 _"Just worried mostly Scully. When I didn't hear from you. I had gotten somewhat worried. Something might of been wrong." Shaking his head for the most part._

 _"Did you forget what time of the day it is Mulder?; I was stuck in traffic after speaking with you the first time on the phone. I just hope to god. You were able to pack all of my things. We can't afford to miss the flight." She says before moving away to change her clothes quickly._

 _"I have everything." He said before moving to the front door to move the items outside and into the vehicle._

 _"Give me a few minutes to change into something quick. And then we will be off to the airport." Moving away from her husband. But when she turned around to see on whether he'd had heard her. He was already outside the door without having to give a response. "Men." She was some what amused with his antics before moving quickly to change._

 _It would be interesting to see how the unborn child in her stomach behaves as well. She doesn't need for her husband to be coddling her throughout the entire trip._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four Etchings_

 _At first there would be silence for Miles. Then all of a sudden. He heard the sound of a buzzing coming at him. All he knew having been restrained on a white slab in some room._

 _He wouldn't be able to make it out around him. All he could see were shadows and etchings of drawings on the walls. It would seem to be some sort of symbols. He's not able to make out at this time._

 _Unlike the last few times. He'd been taken over the years. He tries to scream out at those around him. He could hear the whispers at least. But it doesn't last long. Leaving him alone in his own thoughts._

 _He tries to pull out of his bindings. However cutting into his already bleeding wrists. It would be the very same in regard to his ankles unsuccessful._

 _Again the metal probe moving in closer to him towards his mouth._

 _Screaming before passing out in front of those watching the scene._

 _A moment later. Miles Davies wakes up inside the medical building brought in by the state troopers. Checking his position on where he is for the moment. He wasn't on-board the space vessel, instead on Earth._

 _Slowly coming awake. As the room coming into focus. The lighting down low for the moment. All he knew for sure, he wasn't on the craft. But why the sudden flash backs? This alarmed him for where he could remember or how he'd gotten to this position._

 _He would be running away after escaping from the vessel. But was he helped out by another of the returns or someone inside the project for the new Consortium?"_

 _He would need to find out. With the help from Fox Mulder and the X-Files department. It's why he'd made the contact with the agent in his state._

 _Right now he needed to calm himself after suffering with the images once again. And those markings on the walls inside of the alien ship. Those images painful to say the least. The torture as it is, worst than being dead in some ways._

 _He tries to move off from his bed. Scared to know the full truth, certainly on his breathing and his heart rate. Sighing finally getting up from his surroundings. There seems to be no one around at the moment. Though he knew that Agent Fox Mulder would be arriving soon to help him out._

 _Moving around inside the medical section. It was extremely quiet to his ears. The lighting turned down as his eyes strained some what. Maybe it has something to do with being on board the space craft._

 _Difficult as it is. Struggling to control his inner emotions, of what's been happening to him. Looking outside the window, high up in the Colorado Rockies. He'd hoped to find the real reasons to him being here in the first place._

 _His soul purpose and his fear that the human race would yet again be destroyed._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five Etchings_

 _He needed fresh air for now. Since there would be no one around for the moment. Looking around before going outside. Before hesitating for a moment._

 _He knew that there was virtually nothing he could do to change things, while following his own heart. He needed to control just like Fox Mulder. When he'd first met on the alien space craft before the experiments had began on the both of them._

 _Along with too many abductions to keep track from over the years. Many of them found dead later at the hands of the bounty hunter and C.G. Spender. Where is he now? He'd no idea for the moment._

 _Finally walking outside after opening up the front door. He could smell the fresh , clean air mixed in with the scent of pine-cones. Add in with a slight breeze giving him a slight chill down his spine and neck._

 _He'd notice there was one lone four-wheel drive black truck in the main lot of the medical/trooper building. But where would this person be for the moment?_

 _He would have to investigate further. Needing to be very careful. Since not having any type of weapon on his body to protect himself._

 _Walking around the grounds, while looking up into the sky. The sun was partially behind the white cloud-cover._

 _He would be expecting to see more in regard of maybe some evidence of a space craft in the area. He should thank his lucky stars for now. Until He heard a voice call out to him from across the other side of the building. He was holding up his rifle at Miles Davies telling him not to move any further._

 _"Mr. Davies, I suggest you go back inside for your own good for now, until your friends from the F.B.I. get here. I don't want to disappoint them, when they arrive and your not here." He says with a hoarse voice walking over slowly with a slight limp._

 _Looking over at him. He asked him the following question. "Who are you?"_

 _"Doctor Lawrence King in charge of the medical section. Everyone is currently off duty until the next watch comes on in three hours. I would be the one to check you out, while some what out of it."_

 _"I needed the fresh air. Along with feeling some what coup up until coming out here to hear you calling me. How did you know about the F.B.I. coming here?" He asked out of curiosity foremost._

 _"I call them after being told to do so from those that work here just after finding you. And besides when they had found you. Your mental and physical state at the time were not all that stable in my eyes."_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Sixth Etchings_

 _Trying to get comfortable in his seat on board his flight. Sitting next to his wife Dana Scully. His mind would be thinking of all type of scenarios for when it comes to Miles Davies._

 _He'd already knew the pain. He must of endured. While he was being held by the aliens. Having gone through it himself from over the years. As with his own wife Scully having survived the ordeal._

 _It's amazing on how she would be so calm at this point. Sitting next to him on board their flight. Ever since she'd been given the gift. Her mind and body has been at eased for the most part._

 _Truly amazing as compared for when she would be 25 years younger._

 _We all have been much younger at some point. Only to live out their days without a real purpose. Unlike Fox Mulder. It was his sister Samantha disappearing and only to be found many years later with-in the twilight with her friends._

 _And since that certain time. She'd come to him a number of times to steer him clear into the right direction. Only to help him with his caused to fight the aliens, the Consortium. And most of all C.G. Spender with the project. Now again having been started up with a new wave of interest generated._

 _Fox Mulder with the message given by Tyrell and his brother Reyes. He's hoping that Earth and all of the major countries will be able to learn, to protect themselves from being attacked and destroyed like the last time._

 _Mulder looked over at his wife. Her eyes closed sitting comfortably in her seat. As if she would be listening to someone inside of her mind or feeling the quietness of her unborn child inside of her._

 _He decides to take a chance with placing a gentle hand onto her stomach for where the baby is located. He would be in need to say a few words to his baby daughter. Yet unnamed at this point in time._

 _Scully feeling this special touch by her husband. She smiles softly taking his hand further placing it to the correct spot. She tells him to close his eyes to just listen through his mind and body._

 _Remarkable. She tells him through his mind._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven Etchings_

 _Feeling these emotions makes her happy for the most part. Any emotion dealing with love. But will the aliens that are supposed to be arriving soon to Earth._

 _Miles Davies had said he didn't know anything further in regard to who they were in the first place. But it has to be the Consortium involving the project to be revived._

 _Just why would he be abroad the vessel going though the tests once again? Unless it would be some sort of one big diversion to have everyone think otherwise._

 _And no doubt her husband thinks this way as well. Though she probably knows why. He's not said all that much in regard to this case._

 _A.D. Skinner might of discussed this fact with Mulder. In order to protect her from the complete truth. She is already vulnerable for when it comes to the unborn child._

 _It's why she needs to find out just what is going on. Instead of staying home inside of the X-Files department making assumptions._

 _Enough of this she said to herself. While her husband would be doing his best to be comfortable in his seat._

 _She could see he was having issues with trying to relax. His mind racing a mile a minute with all types of scenario's. For a moment, she catches him off guard with looking briefing outside of the window. As if he would be looking for his son's space craft in orbit._

 _But then again. We don't even know where he is nor his rebels currently would be. The last time would be weeks ago after Tyrell left with his brother to go home at least._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight Etchings_

 _Out in deep space. A battle was raging between William's space craft and some unknown alien race._

 _The past two hours his vessel firing their weapons under red alert through all of the levels on board. So far no damage for which would be very odd. to everyone._

 _For the likes of them as to why there wouldn't be more damage to the ship. However the alien vessel decided to run away using their warp drive system and disappeared into a worm hole._

 _Where they would wind up at this point? No one knows at this point. But with William and his rebels. They wouldn't be taking any chances at this time. To head back to Earth to regroup and speak with his father Fox Mulder and Dana Scully about the attack._

 _Along with the message etched in everyone's mind about the message given by Tyrell. Hopefully these wouldn't be the same creatures heading to Earth and try to destroy the planet, along with the entire population._

 _William would be coming off the main turbo life to speak with his second-in-command Johan. He walked into the main command center to take over for now. Along with a full report made by all involved on the vessels._

 _They were very lucky at this point. "Johan. I am here to take over. Here is the full report from all departments. We were very lucky this time around." Shaking his head looking at the report he'd written._

 _Johan sitting in the command seat. Takes hold of his report. Taking a moment to read his notes. He shakes his head, before deciding to get up from the seat to let William take over for his watch for now. "I just don't understand it. William. I will be sure to be talking with everyone to be alert. I suggest you do the same for when it comes to Allysa and your son down below." He says with a somber expression._

 _"She knows at this point. Along with everyone else on board this vessel Johan." Scratching his head for the moment feeling uncomfortable about the entire situation._

 _"Any rate we are heading back to Earth. If everything goes well. We should be arriving back in 24 hours at this speed." He says before waiting for his replied. But instead William decided not to say anything further on the matter. And to look for his wife Allysa. Probably no doubt either in the medical bay or taking care of William Jr. down below the lowest level of the ship._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine Etchings_

 _He'd found her in the medical bay. She would be working on the medical scanner over head to stay busy for now. Even though previous she'd checked on her son. Having made sure he was find for now._

 _Its not been easy for everyone of late on board the space craft. Never knowing what to expect anymore from further attacks. Unlike the earlier days._

 _She looks up from the scanner over head. Seeing that certain look on her husband's face. Knowing full well, he wouldn't be liking the recent attack of the space craft before moving into the worm hole._

 _"What's wrong William as if I didn't know?" She says before moving on down to be closer to her husband._

 _"I just don't like this one bit Allyss. But for now this vessel is currently heading back to Earth." Moving himself in closer to be near her._

 _She could sense his emotions for the moment. Especially having the special ability to heal. Even though she tends not to abuse those abilities unless asked otherwise. Taking hold of her husband's hand. She slowly pulls him in for a quick embrace before breaking apart and having someone walked into the medical bay._

 _What she really wanted to do at this moment. She wouldn't be able to without getting into trouble with the others. But then again. She can always call for her replacement and just come back later to finish up her shift._

 _Any rate she continued on with her comments. "And besides William. Your be able to contact your father and ask him about what's on your mind of late. Ever since Tyrell's message. It has everyone on edge since leaving Earth to be out this deep in space."_

 _"This is what bothers me the most. I have this awful feeling_ deep _inside of my gut. Unless it would be some sort of a trap. However maybe not!" He says before taking a deep sigh to release some of the stress in his shoulders._

 _Changing her tactics a little. She moves in closer to him to take hold of his face tenderly and gently. "Maybe a message would help with the tension in other areas of your body."_

 _"Actually that sounds just wonderful. Would you be able to call your relief to take over for a little little?" He said with that special twinkle in his eyes that she loves the most._

 _" I will do so now. Give me ten minutes and I will meet you in our quarters." He says before leaving quickly._

 _Meanwhile she moves over to the intercom to call for her relief. While she waited._


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10th Etchings_

 _Once the airplane had landed. Fox Mulder went straight to the baggage area. Picking up their things before leaving the airport._

 _But first. He'd to rent a car from the rental center just outside of the airport. Leaving Dana Scully to wait inside the terminal. Until he would be done with the credit card payment._

 _With everyone comings and goings inside of the airport. She would be able to feel the heat of the area for the most part. Otherwise it's going to be a different story. Once they start moving up into the mountain area to find Miles Davies._

 _Mostly rough terrain. Hopefully it won't be too much of a problem for when it comes to her stomach and the baby. With all of the bouncing up and down with the road._

 _No doubt her husband Fox Mulder knows the deal. Since she'd insisted with going on this trip in the first place. She'd had the option to change her mind._

 _Sitting in the lounge of the main terminal. She would be watching everyone around her. Thinking back to the days for when she would be looking for her partner at the the time. He'd disappeared._

 _She needed to keep herself some what solance this time. Trying to stay reserved for herself and for Fox Mulder. He has enough things to worry about at this time. Let alone having to worry about her as well. Adding into the fact of the unborn child._

 _He would be taking too long. However the airport terminal is busy. She'd decided to order a salad with the waitress walking on over to the counter. Along with a glass of water to help quench her thirst before leaving._

 _The cold water against the back of her throat. Once she was done after paying for her bill. She was able to see him finally walking back into the entrance terminal._

 _She would be able to have a smile on her face for now. Seeing her husband slowly walking over._

 _"Sorry for taking so long Dana. Are you ready for this?" Mostly concerned for her well being._

 _"Ready and able to the best of my ability. Mulder. I just hope your not going to be disappointed after all of this is over with."_

 _"And why should I be Scully. I have all that I need in my life now. Other then the fact we still have to worry about the Consortium and Spender." Taking a deep breath when ever he mentions the two in the same breath._

 _"Well any rate Mulder. Lets get going. It's going to take a few hours to get where we will be going." She points out to him._

 _"I know." He moves off to the entrance waiting for his wife to catch up to him._


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11th Etchings_

 _This was different. Miles Davies after fallen asleep for a nap waiting for the agents to arrived._

 _He'd found himself deep inside of a cave dwelling for some reason. Either he would be dreaming or having another one of his images._

 _He would be sitting on his smaller cot inside. He was able to hear droplets of water falling from the sides of the cave he was in._

 _With the lighting inside coming from the walls of the cave to be some what strange to his eyes and mind. He tries to move off the cot. But for the like of him. He's feeling some what weak throughout his body, his legs mostly._

 _Never the less he moves off the cot slowly. Along with taking a huge breath before moving._

 _Checking for any type of weapons he might be able to find for his own protection. Other then the rock formation. There would be nothing around for him to use just in case he's attack._

 _He doesn't even know just how he'd gotten here in the first place. It's weird for the most part. Even by his standards._

 _Taking his time walking inside. There is mostly silence inside._

 _It would seem he would be moving deeper inside the cavern. He'd estimated he'd been walking about 15 minutes when he hears water up ahead. Moving inside._

 _He found a small pond with a waterfall coming down the sides of the cave into the pond. Moving slowly over to the clear pond. He wouldn't be able to see any type of life inside of the waters._

 _It would be interesting to see on whether the water would be warm or cold. Bending down to the edge of the pond. He places his right hand into the water to be some what warm to his touch._

 _"Truly amazing!" He says to himself inside of the cave entrance._

 _However when he looks up at the cave ceiling. He'd noticed the same type of etchings that had belong on the space vessel for where was taken._

 _He wouldn't be able to make it out at this stage of the game. He did decided. Maybe a quick swim would help a little with his fray nerves at this point. Why not?_

 _Since there would be no one around. He decided to take off all of his clothing and placing them on the ground area for now. Before jumping in with the clear waters being deep enough for it._

 _How oddly strange to his thinking. The clear water was mostly warm and very exotic and alluring to his senses at this time._

 _Taking his time with taking a few quick laps. He would than decide to float a little onto his back, with having to just close his eyes for the moment._

 _Only to find himself back to reality__


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12th Etchings_

 _He still didn't know why this was happening to him in the first place. Still confused at this point._

 _Those images seem so real to him being inside of the cave and the warm water to over take his soothing muscles._

 _Only for the fact having to seen those etchings of the space craft inside would be the issue for the moment._

 _Hopefully once Fox Mulder and Dana Scully will have any type of answers for him in that department._

 _When he did finally opened his eyes. No one was around at the time he woked inside of his bed alcove. Even though the doctor had said the rest of the staff would be arriving soon to start their shift for the evening._

 _No doubt they are here. And are just being awfully quiet for when it comes to their type of work ethics._

 _Getting up to stretch his muscles. He was mostly in need of a quick shower all of a sudden. Checking the area. He would be able to find it with ease. Though he would be feeling still some what fatigued._

 _Taking his time with removing his clothing. He'd noticed in the mirror having to be full length. The yellowish markings on his upper part of his body mainly his throat, chest and rib section._

 _Where these markings had come from. He doesn't have a clue at this point. Other then the fact. They might of come from when he was abroad the vessel being poked and tested by the aliens. For their very own purposes._

 _Mulder wondered. While watching his wife/partner driving the vehicle. Driving along now up into the mountains now. The road by his standards were getting some what bumpy._

 _She looked over at him. Knowing he would go slow at best trying to avoid the worst of the bumps in the road._

 _"If your worried Mulder. I am fine right now."_

 _He wasn't exactly sure in the say she'd said it._

 _"Well in that case. I will continue on." He sounded unnerved for the moment._

 _He would leave her alone for now moving further. They would be arriving with-in the next 30 minutes. But for now Dana Scully would be rereading the file once again. Along with any theories other then the usual. But for Mulder. He understood these facts. Until they talk with Miles Davies._

 _After some time. Mulder finally arriving at the State Trooper/ Medical station._

 _Taking the moment to take a breath with the both agents. Mostly for Dana Scully to upset her baby inside. At least she and the baby inside were still in one piece at least._

 _Moving into the parking lot. And noticing the three vehicles. He didn't find this rather odd. Since it would probably be the night watch._

 _Now would be the problem on just who was in charge. Even though Miles Davies is supposed to be staying in the medical area of the sector._

 _Once he parked the vehicle and turning off the engine. It would be wonderful to get out and stretch their muscles before moving inside._

 _And the first thing Fox Mulder had done was look up into the sky._

 _On whether their would be anything to see worth while. But for Dana Scully. She knew exactly what he's looking for. That of a space craft of some sorts to be hanging around the area looking for Davies maybe._

 _Wasting his time until he felt that his wife was ready. He would take her hand. Heading inside opening up the front door looking for Miles Davies._


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13th Etchings_

 _Inside the medical section. They would be able to find Dr. Lawrence King after coming back from a short break._

 _Sitting down at the computer terminal typing in information on his patient. He's supposed to be resting in his alcove for now waiting for the F.B.I.._

 _Come to think of it. They should be here very soon. Looking at the time on the wall behind him. Thinking to himself._

 _All of a sudden there would be a knock on his door of his office. It would be mostly amazing his sense of timing. Getting up from his seat. He walks over to the door to open it to see the man and a very pregnant woman standing in the door way._

 _"Are you Dr. King?; I am special agent Fox Mulder and this is my partner Dana Scully. We are here to speak with Miles Davies." He says with a neutal tone for now._

 _"Oh. Yes. We have been waiting for the both of you. Please come this way. Hopefully Mr. Davies is awake at this time. He's been having a great deal of issues ever since arriving here. Maybe your be able to make light of it with his over all behavior."_

 _Both of the agents started to follow the doctor to another section of the complex._

 _Davies was laying on his right side resting. At least trying. His mind would be whirling around with different images. He's unable to make heads or tails for the moment._

 _He hears foot steps outside of his alcove. Thinking finally it just might be the two from the F.B.I. Mostly special agent Fox Mulder._

 _There would be a knock on his bedroom alcove. Sitting up from his cot slowly feeling some what whoozy for a second or two. When it does go away at this point. He's able to move off the cot to slowly open the door._

 _His face lit up at that particular time. Realizing it would be after all Fox Mulder to his general relief and a deep sigh. Finally making it to this location after being called._

 _"Fox Mulder. I would of never thought I see you ever again after these many years." He says in a quick breath moving in to hug the agent._

 _While taking a glance at a very pregnant Dana Scully. Some what distressed for the moment._

 _"Me to. Miles. Where have you been all this time?" Asking the one obvious question to be on his mind._

 _"I don't know. To tell you the truth. Other than the fact I have a feeling I'd been some where on board a space craft of some sorts or another planet with strange etchings inside of a cave dwelling. And I need you and your partner to figure it out for me in some ways."_

 _"It's why we are here to find out just what is going on with you and why the aliens are after you still after all of these years." He says._

 _"I need to know Mulder." Having them to move inside to discuss it further._


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14th Etchings_

 _Scully moves in her seat to say something. "Its why we are here to help you. Your going have to tell us in detail with these images you spoke about. Just what exactly with what they mean to you in general." She says with taking out her note pad to write._

 _Taking a deep breath before speaking to the agents. "The only thing I can think of is the fact these aliens are trying to either find a way to communicate or I know this is stupid."_

 _"Anything will help us Mr. Davies." Turning to look at her husband for this particular moment._

 _"When I was first taken many years ago. It would be to build super humans. You know all this Mulder and Scully. However now something or another factor has taken over."_

 _"Any ideas?" Mulder turned to ask the questions._

 _"No. Unless from the images I have been getting. I would find myself on another planet. Where? I have no idea. Other then the images that I'd found inside a cave dwelling with the strange etchings of a space vessel. Nothing like any vessel I 'd seen or heard about."_

 _It would be at this moment Scully steps into the conversation. "Tell me Mr. Davies. Would you be able to draw or use a computer to show us these drawings?" She asked._

 _"I will try Scully. But for now. I need rest. Since I have come here. I am unable to sleep correctly with those images always coming into my brain."_

 _Scully looks at her husband. "Sorta of reminds me about my brother Bill for when he was taken recently by the bounty hunter and Spender. When he was returned. We would be able to find a small metal chip behind his neck that has been their for a long time."_

 _"Where is your brother now?" He asked with a serious tone._

 _"Working some where out west for his company." She says gently._


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15th Etchings_

 _Davies took a notepad from the desk in his bed alcove. Trying to describe the design that was found inside of the cave and on the space craft._

 _He would be able to come very close to the etching. For where Dana Scully and Fox Mulder never had seen before. But someone else has. unfortunate Tyrell and his brother Reyes were out into deep space and hopefully through the worm hole to arrive home._

 _However with leaving some of their medical archives left behind. Maybe if Scully and her husband scan them once more. They would be able to find the source of the design and who it just might be in the first place._

 _It would be a good thing. Scully had keep the files inside of her laptop. In case she'd to access those files for further use._

 _Now was one of those times. She needs to while they would be here with Miles Davies. Since he was still stressed out from his recent escaping from where ever that may of been._

 _Taking the pencil and the notepad. He was able to come up with the exact design from his memory. Handing it to Dana Scully. She would later check it with the files on the laptop._

 _But for now. Mulder continued to speak with Davies in regard to other images in his mind of late. Speaking about being probed._

 _The aliens taking DNA samples, blood tests and most of all sperm for safe keeping._

 _Along with the voices around him. He wasn't able to make them out while he was with them until escaping._


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16th Etchings_

 _"I just don't understand it Scully. Why would Tyrell's own race be involved in all this?" He asked with a serious tone._

 _"Mulder. The only thing I can think of for the moment. Is the fact that maybe he doesn't know. He and his brother did tell me awhile ago. There were those on his planet wanted to break away to cause trouble for the galaxy."_

 _Shaking his head while watching Davies reaction to all this. "Your talking about rebels of some sort in a bad way like with Spender's group."_

 _"It's the only thing I can think of for the moment. However we will need to try and make contact with Tyrell and ask him. Maybe he might give is an idea as to who might be behind the entire charade in the first place."_

 _This is when Davies interrupted into the conversation. " I don't understand. I know that I have been out of it for awhile. Who or what is an Tyrell?" He asked seriously._

 _Taking a few moments to explain to Davies on what had been happening lately. Miles would be shaking his head in total disbelief over this information. "Good God!; maybe its why I am having those images in the first place. This Tyrell is probably trying to tell me with his words from his brain just what is going on."_

 _"Mulder, I don't know why Tyrell isn't able to tell me himself. Since he did give me his special gift in the first place?" Scully says feeling some what confused for the moment._

 _"It's a good question to asked Scully. No doubt I will be able to find out some time. Once we are able to communicate with Tyrell. Just maybe we will get lucky to get through to him in some way. Since he did mention just prior to leaving. That he just might be coming back for a visit of sorts." Scratching his chin from the stubble that would be growing from not taking care of his personal grooming._

 _As with his own wife's discomfort when ever he kisses her, on her face from the itching of his stubble._


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 18th Etchings_

 _After checking with the computer files. And being some assure of herself with the findings. She wasn't liking the idea now of having the gift given to her by Tyrell._

 _But then again. He and his brother Reyes did save the woman in the hospital from her coma and brain injury. If he were to be behind the entire plot. Why would he resort to doing these things in the first place? One of the many questions that needed to be asked for the moment._

 _Looking up from her computer terminal. She would say to Mulder. "Everything seems to be in order for now. However I did find this one etching of a space-craft taken from Tyrell's logs._

 _"Logs. I don't understand Agent Scully." Davies curiosity had hit a all time peak at this point._

 _"Yeah. It's a main log kept of travels. His and his crew had visited throughout the entire solar systems of different planets. It would seem. His people at one time visited this one planet involving caves of some sort. Placing those images of that cave into your brain."_

 _Mulder hearing this from his partner. He was wondering just what it had all meant in general. "Do you think that Tyrell is trying to help us find the answer to this mystery puzzle?"_

 _Moving her position on the chair in front of the computer terminal. There would be a silence for the moment before answering the question._

 _"If I'd to take a guess at the question. I would have to say yes in general. Maybe his race don't know how to actually communicate property despite using their mental energies."_

 _"Interesting to say the least Scully." Mulder replied after rubbing his chin. Thinking further on the issue at hand and the new set of questions that would be coming from Davies and himself._


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18th Etchings_

 _After checking with the computer files. And being some assure of herself with the findings. She wasn't liking the idea now of having the gift given to her by Tyrell._

 _But then again. He and his brother Reyes did save the woman in the hospital from her coma and brain injury. If he were to be behind the entire plot. Why would he resort to doing these things in the first place? One of the many questions that needed to be asked for the moment._

 _Looking up from her computer terminal. She would say to Mulder. "Everything seems to be in order for now. However I did find this one etching of a space-craft taken from Tyrell's logs._

 _"Logs. I don't understand Agent Scully." Davies curiosity had hit a all time peak at this point._

 _"Yeah. It's a main log kept of travels. His and his crew had visited throughout the entire solar systems of different planets. It would seem. His people at one time visited this one planet involving caves of some sort. Placing those images of that cave into your brain."_

 _Mulder hearing this from his partner. He was wondering just what it had all meant in general. "Do you think that Tyrell is trying to help us find the answer to this mystery puzzle?"_

 _Moving her position on the chair in front of the computer terminal. There would be a silence for the moment before answering the question._

 _"If I'd to take a guess at the question. I would have to say yes in general. Maybe his race don't know how to actually communicate property despite using their mental energies."_

 _"Interesting to say the least Scully." Mulder replied after rubbing his chin. Thinking further on the issue at hand and the new set of questions that would be coming from Davies and himself._


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19th Etchings_

 _One of the many questions to be asked._

 _How once again to contact Tyrell and his vessel would be one? Another. Why? And where does Davies fit int all this?"_

 _Quietly moving away from the two still conversing about the possibilities. She needed to rest for awhile. The strain of coming up here taking its toll on her and of course with the baby she's carrying._

 _Something inside warned her that caution was necessary in regard to the situation. Mulder seeing her moved back. He needed to check on whether she was fine._

 _She would be able to send a mental image to stop him for the moment. Telling him to stop worrying so much. She is all right._

 _He. Of course didn't believe one word of it. He would deal with it later. Once they were able to come up with a questionable equation to the situation._

 _Scully decided to ask Mulder. Walking over slowly after getting up._

 _"Miles. Tell me about the pool of waters inside of the cave? How did it make you feel once inside?" Scully asked, her voice raising a little. Waiting for his response and shaking her head._

 _"Soothing for the most part; as if it was taking away all of my energies from my achy body and most of all with my mind. And before I realized. I was back on Earth and running away from who ever would be after me, agent Scully. Why are you asking?"_

 _She rubbed her arms. All of a sudden feeling some what chilled from asking the question._

 _Davies decided he needed to continued this conversation another time. Suddenly feeling tired. Why did would be happening? He'd no idea. Other then the fact that something or someone controlling him and of his life._

 _And from what Mulder and Scully could tell. They'd gone through the same situation many years ago. The lump in Scully's throat was tighten at the thought of the conversation and of C.G. Spender._

 _She needed to considered her options, as with her husband. To give Miles time to recover for now. This would mean. They would need to stay here for now. Unless things changed quickly._


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20th Etchings_

 _Thinking further. Mulder decided to go outside to look for the special communications device given by his son William. Just in case he needed to speak with his son's vessel._

 _Along with the very fact. He needed to ask him a number of questions. The case he's involved now with Miles Davies just had too many questions needed to be answered foremost and confirmed either by him or Tyrell._

 _He was suspicious of this matter. Nothing really at this point was making any sense for the moment. Accept for the images and the etchings._

 _Fortunately for Davies. He's on Earth. However his life is in grave danger. And holding the very key to what exactly is going on._

 _Along with the immense picture in general. However thinking back to the recent past with the virus having been released. Even though it was his wife with the antibodies with-in her blood stream to developed the vaccine to save everyone._

 _For now he needs to call A.D. Skinner and bring him up to date with this case. And knowing him. He would probably want to fly out here to join them with the investigation._

 _A. coming off the elevator of the F.B.I. building. It was late. Having to be stuck in a meeting with the director up on the sixth floor._

 _It was mostly routine this time around with the other A.D.s for the different sectors of the country._

 _Boring as hell after years of experience for when it comes to these types of meetings._

 _His cell phone inside of his blue jacket went off. Taking out his cell to look at the number. He'd realized it was from Special Agent Fox Mulder._

 _As expected. Mulder calling with the latest information in regard to Davies. Before answering after coming off the elevator. He needed to be sure his conversation wouldn't be overheard._

 _Taking the off chance. He answers the phone. "Mulder, what is going on?" He says with a whispered voice._

 _"Sir. Can you come out here. I am going to be needing your help?" He says quickly before moving away from Davies ready to leave for his sleeping alcove._

 _"That all depends on what is going on Mulder."_

 _"How about the end of the world once again and or the possible take over of Tyrell's own people?"_

 _Skinner couldn't believe it in what Mulder had just said to him._

 _"What?; Are you serious?" He interjected with his questions not believing his words over the phone._

 _"Yes sir, I am serious in every way. However we are still putting together the entire story from Miles. But I will be needing your help. If possible." He replied._

 _"Ok. Give me time. I need to speak with the director first before deciding on a proper course of action. I will call you in an hour. On whether I will be flying out to join in on the investigation."_

 _"That's fine sir." Mulder ends the conversation. While Skinner placed his cell back into his jacket. Turned around to head back to the elevator and the sixth floor and catch the director before he leaves his office._


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21st Etchings_

 _Walter Skinner walked back into the director's office annoyed some what. As to why this is happening once again with the Consortium and with the threat of a race. With nothing is known all too much about accept from what Mulder and Scully had said to him in the near past._

 _And to this day. Ever since finding out about Tyrell and his brother Reyes. He's still can't understand the entire situation with the connection between the two._

 _And no doubt. He will eventually find out soon. Either with the return of those two. Or for the fact that Mulder's son William and his rebels. No doubt will have the valuable information in order to prepared for a possible attack once again Earth and the other planets in this solar system and from outside._

 _If this is the case. The director needs to know this aspect. And anyone else involved with the fight against Spender and the Consortium._

 _Skinner could tell after entering the outer office. The director's light would be still on to be a good sign in its self. Taking a huge breath and gathering his wits about himself._

 _He was ready for a fight if needed. He was still leaving never the less. No matter what the director had to say. Along with the lost of his job after many years in the position of Assistant Director for the F.B.I. and of the X-Files department._

 _Knocking on his door and hearing of the response for him to come on in. Walking slowly inside to be ready for anything the director will throw at him._

 _Moments later__

 _He'd his answer. He would be leaving to go home and pack a few of his things to meet up with Mulder and Scully._

 _Once again. He would be getting involved in another better for the cause and freedom. But first. He needed to call agent Fox Mulder, he will be joining them in the investigation. No matter how long it may take._

 _However. The director will be taking over his case load and assigning them to other Assistant directors. While Walter Skinner will be looking for the answers into the latest mysery for the X- Files department and beyond._


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22nd Etchings_

 _Leaving the J. Edgar Hoover building to go home quickly to change, and pack a few things. Along with using his credit card to check on a flight out. There would be seat available on Jet Blue in two hours. On flight 2134. Seat # 31 B next to the window._

 _He didn't care either way. As long as he's able to move his legs around in his seat. Giving him the chance to sleep during the flight._

 _Once he was ready to leave for the airport. It would give him his chance to send a text message to agent Fox Mulder letting him know about the flight and possible time of arrival._

 _Traffic driving to the airport. Some what light to his likely. And before he knew it. He would be pulling into the airport terminal and parking lot some where close by. Including for the time he's going to be estimate gone._

 _Without having to walk that far to get inside to confirm his flight and seat for the most part. He was glad that everything had worked out for his advantage._

 _Sending the text message to Fox Mulder. He'd received a reply back from him. They would be waiting for him at the station for what ever time that might be._

 _After checking in. He headed for the gate his flight would be waiting to be taking off. Carrying his laptop and small bag. While his larger one headed into the carriage storage area of the flight. While the employees working for the airport. Were able to have everything ready, along with the Control Tower giving orders for the pilots._

 _They were cleared to take off on the run way without any delays._

 _Walter Skinner took a deep breath sitting in his seat with plenty of room. He would be by himself for a change. Which is odd in its self._

 _After getting into the air. He's able to relax some what. Until the attendant came over to check on any needs he might need._

 _He wasn't hungry. The only thing he did need for the moment would be his sleep after such a long day. Afterwards the attendant brought over a light blue blanket for him. While he's able to sleep leaving him alone for at least a little while._

 _She would no doubt continue on with her own work and taking care of the other passengers._


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23th Etchings_

 _For Dana Scully resting in the sleeping quarters. She would be feeling some what unsettled with the recent conversation with Davies. She still didn't understand as to why Tyrell and his brother Reyes would be involved with this situation._

 _And to why give her the gift in the first place. If indeed his own race was involved. This is the one single fact as to why. She couldn't understand the nature of this aspect._

 _What she really needed to do. Scan the medical archives from top to bottom for any type of clues. Its going to take time. She would have to ask the Lone Gunmen to help out. If possible!_

 _Getting up from her cot. While her husband would be outside speaking further with Davies. Though it will be some time before A.D. Walter Skinner arrives._

 _She was determined to find the answer. Including what the etchings means in general. She'd done it before. For when she spent a great deal of time in Africa._

 _Even her own mother when she was alive. Would be able to understand to a certain extend. The willingness on her daughter's part to look for answers that probably doesn't exist. It was the same in Africa._

 _However now. Would Fox Mulder go to the extreme now 25 years later?_

 _This was so much more complex that meets the eye. Too many choices in order to look for the truth. Its the one main reason to have Walter Skinner able to help. Adding in the Lone Gunmen. Hopefully they will be able to come up with something before its actually too late to do anything to save everyone._


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24th Etchings_

 _Out in deep space beyond Earth's solar System. A lone space craft coming back out of the worm hole._

 _It was Tyrell's vessel. After arriving back to there home planet to regroup. He was able to feel the mental energies being expelled from Dana Scully. Along with a number of questions on her mind._

 _He was sensing her problem. And he needed to speak with his brother Reyes in regard to the source of her troubles._

 _He'd to take his time in trying to gather up himself with his thoughts. In order to understand why she'd thought. That his own people would be the ones wanting to take over Earth and those surrounding planets and other solar systems._

 _He'd taken the turbo lift to level number 16th to find his brother._

 _He was sitting alone in the dark. As if something might of been wrong. Sensing his brother Tyrell with his glowing red eyes. He knew something was wrong for the most part. And he needed to voice it at this time. Before the situation gets any worst between the both brothers._

 _"Why are you here my brother?" Reyes says quietly before moving out from the corner and the dark. Asking the computer to raise up the lighting levels from inside._

 _"I 'm worried. There are concerns on Earth. As to why Dana Scully and other humans somehow think our own race might be taking over or even destroy Earth." As he suggested the question in front of him now._

 _Reyes tries to give him a proper answer. Even though not the one he would like to hear at this time. "I don't know. Otherwise there are rumors to the fact that a number of activist from our planet and those of the smaller colonies. Are seeking to venture out further to either over take or destroy."_

 _"I find this most disturbing my brother. We came to Earth the first time around to warm them of these very same facts. I don't wish to see this happen any time soon." Tyrell replied to his brother. Even though keeping his mind closed for now. He'd the feeling. He didn't believe his brother._

 _Walking away from him for now. Since the space craft will have to head back to Earth as a surprise visit._

 _But for Tyrell. He truly needed to do something about this matter and try to warn Scully and Fox Mulder of these facts. He was only able to blocked out his brother's mind for so long. Before he's able to catch on to him._


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25th Etchings_

 _Dana Scully certainly needed help with getting up from her bed for now. Her husband Fox Mulder knew it was rough on her coming here in the first place. Especially in the later stages of the pregnancy._

 _Even though it wasn't the baby giving her the most trouble. But rather the mental images. She was getting inside of her mind for now._

 _And she needed for the most part to try and sort them out first. Before trying to understand just what they meant in the first place. Along with just where and who they were coming from._

 _She expected as much. That it just might be Tyrell trying to communicate with her in regard to the real truth of the matter._

 _She actually could feel him from inside of her mind. He was mostly really scared for his very own brother of all things._

 _For her. This was not a good sign for when it comes to his own family. And the lie generated around it._

 _Scully was scared for him. She'd hope to god. His brother doesn't find out the complete truth on the entire matter, And if this is the very case. His life will be in grave danger. Along with everyone elses._

 _She could actually feel this fear from within. Even though she needs to inform the others around her. In regard to those fears. And several other inner emotions coming from Tyrell._

 _It was if. She was actually connected directly to his mind. Something surely needs to be done. But what?_

 _She would be able to speak with her husband for a few moments. And just before A.D. Walter Skinner will be arriving any time soon._

 _Walking slowly over to his wife. Mulder can sense she was having issues with the gift that was given to her by Tyrell. She was able to tell him what was happening with those fears._

 _"Scully. If he feels and knows these facts. Why is it that Tyrell is taking a huge gambit in order to send those messages to you in the first place?"_

 _"I don't know at this point Mulder. Unless it's some type of obsession going on with the siblings in order to get back at each other. Or whether his brother is actually involved with others wishing to destroy not only Earth, along with wanting to dominate the entire solar system and beyond."_

 _"We need to considerate all these factors Dana before Skinner actually gets here." Mulder says feeling some what lethargic for the moment. Besides having to eat before anything else._

 _"Me to all of a sudden. This baby is giving me a ferocious eating habits having to be in the later stages of the pregnancy."_

 _He shudders at the thought. Even though when she was carrying William many years ago. Her eating habits wasn't as bad until now._

 _But for now. They would need to advise a plan. Or anything Miles Davies can add into the factor for now._


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26th Etchings_

 _He was trying to remember most of the images in his mind. For when it came to the cave. However the one thing. He remembered was of the following._

 _Beautiful blue water cascading down from the walls of the cave. And into the pool that was heated. These facts he would be able to remembered and feel. Mostly soothing to his touch. And in general for his mind and body._

 _Meanwhile his adrenaline running on full speed. Trying to see the rest of the images. He's trying to see just what had transpired around him._

 _His mind mostly having a conflict for when it came to seeing the one single design of the etching placed inside. And of course for when he was abducted many years prior and recently._

 _When Dana Scully had asked him with another question. "Did it feel as if your mind or rather your location, there would be some type of surveillance equipment probing you?"_

 _"If you mean with the word programming?, I would say so agent Scully." He replied feeling some what lethargic for the moment._

 _She would be feeling some what apprehensive to understand. Nor she wanted to at this point. She needed to lay down and just get off her swelling feet._

 _She needed to let her husband and A.D. Walter Skinner to take over the X-Files investigation._

 _"Is there anything else agent Scully?" Asking the question in order not to be rebellious on his end of it. Since it was him anyway that had made contact with the F.B.I. and the two from the X- Files._

 _He was trying to be very explicit in regard to the images. But every time he does. He would always wound up with a raging, blindly headache._

 _It was obviously someone or something was trying to interfere with those images and not let anyone know of where these etchings or aliens are. A true mystery in itself. And no doubt giving fits to her husband Fox Mulder with trying to solve it._

 _And no doubt a full analysis needs to be made in the long run._

 _She moved off to let Miles by to head off to his alcove and hers. After talking for a quick moment to her husband before leaving for the rest that is solely needed._

 _He nodded in agreement. It was immensely important to finish this soon. In order to protect themselves and of the planet and the surrounding solar systems._


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27th Etchings_

 _Miles Davies wasn't comfortable for the moment. Feeling some what uneasy laying down on his cot. Ever since this entire nightmare had started. He's been on the defense with every move he would make._

 _In order to understand just what exactly was happening with his entire life. While waiting for A.D. Skinner to arrive. He decided to at least try to rest a little._

 _Even though his mind was racing a mile a minute with thoughts and images._

 _He tried to at least sort them out. Having to be all jungle up for the most part. Finding himself inside of a tunnel this time. He would be able to see a very bright light towards the end of it. Not knowing where it will lead him to._

 _Taking a deep breath for the moment. Noticing he was carrying some sort of a torch light in his hand in order to see just where he was going._

 _The one single thing he did noticed. There were no type of markings on the tunnel walls. As compared to the cave and inside the space craft._

 _Why this was happening at this particular time. He'd no idea for the moment. Walking slowly taking in the entire scene in front of him. Including no sound of any type from inside of the tunnel._

 _This tunnel had felt like it was endless. However he needed to push himself further. In order to find out what was up ahead of him if any._

 _Finally after some time. He can see some sort of a bright light. It was at this very moment. He was able to hear a voice telling him to walk slowly into the bright light. He would be safe and sound for now from those trying to take hold of his life._

 _Taking his time in order to make a decision. Davies decided to walk into the bright light. Closing his eyes from the sharpness of the light._

 _Taking one step forward. He'd felt his entire body tingling throughout. The very same type of tingling he felt from inside of the small pond from inside of the cave._

 _He didn't know what was happening to him at this point. Until finally landing in some type of grasslands. Looking up into the sky with his eyes now opened. He can see two moons over the horizon of the grasslands._

 _He made the comment to himself after standing up directly. At least he's able to breath and feel some what lighter from the gravity. This certainly wasn't Earth or any other planets he's able to recognize from his general knowledge of Earth's solar system._


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28th Etchings_

 _Noticing the two moons. Actually they were crescent moons. Along with the strange looking clouds. Davies made a comment before trying to get his bearings. "Wow." He couldn't believed it._

 _Nor for the fact. He wasn't able to understand why this was happening in the first place._

 _He continued to canvass the surrounding region. Unable to find a sole around for the moment. However no doubt. It will change later. It would be unfathomable to think. He's actually alone. No way! He was brought here for a reason. And he needed to just find out why._

 _Walking a little bit further. He needed to take a brief rest. Since the temperatures around him has changed moving in-ward._

 _He was starting to feel some what chilled from the night air. Including the fact. Both of the moons were now behind the strange looking cloud cover. He would say they were more like Cirrus type of clouds. He really wasn't able to describe it in his mind or in vocal words._

 _He continued on walking the land-scape. He finally came upon some type of cave entrance. He didn't know for a fact. Just what to think of it for just a brief moment._

 _And now that the temperatures were dropping like a rock. Miles Davies needed to find some sort of protection from the damn elements. His fingers and toes were starting to hurt now from the cold. Including other parts of his body._

 _Pushing forward with his willingness to survive. He decided to ventured in further inside the cave._

 _Even though he'd no lighting fixtures in order to just see. Where was going for the most part._

 _However there was enough of the illumination coming off the cave walls in order to see. He wasn't able to understand how this was possible._

 _Though he didn't need any gratification in order to know the answers right now. All he knew. He needed to feel safe and warm. And right now he was for now inside the cave._

 _However for the moment. He needed to sit down to relax after walking a long ways. He collapsed onto one of the smaller boulders to sit. Instead of the damp ground._

 _There was a deadly silence inside at this particular time. Giving him the chills to run up and down his neck and back._

 _He was mostly being cautious of all this in his mind and mostly with his body._

 _Generally for Miles Davies. He would have a theory on the why part of it. But for Davies. He'd no answers._


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29th Etchings_

 _Moving in further inside the cave. Trying to see what's ahead for now. He needed to go slowly feeling some what miserable. Not knowing what to expect._

 _He hopes. He doesn't run into any type of aliens while inside the cave. But than again. He has many years ago. For when he was first taken with agent Fox Mulder and many others. From all over the United States._

 _How he wishes. He could speak with some one right now. With the silence inside. One thing he doesn't need to do. Would be in denial for when it comes to this situation._

 _Slowly checking around inside with the caves glowing. All of a sudden. He starts to stare at the different etchings on the walls._

 _It kinda of reminded him of many years ago. Exactly when? He wasn't able to remember at this point. And in his opinion hopefully it's not some strange testing on the part of his mind._

 _He continued to follow the drawings. Until he's not able to follow any further. But for now. He's getting some what unbalanced and exhausted. Maybe the air is starting to thin or rather it might be just his imagination._

 _And he wasn't about to head back out. After going this far. Deep inside of the cave. Where it will lead? He doesn't know as he tries to clarifies his situation. It was getting to be too of a challenge on his part. Trying to figure out this mystery in the first place._

 _Leave it to the experts. Like with agent Fox Mulder, Dana Scully and A.D. Skinner or anyone else working for the F.B.I._

 _He 'd to lay down some place. It was certainly getting harder to concentrate. Nor compensate with his bearings._

 _He felt like. He was going to pass out. And he did at this time._

 _Not knowing just how long he was passed out. Finally himself still inside the cave. Taking a moment to gather himself together. Trying to move up from his position. Taking his time in doing so for just a moment._


	30. Chapter 30

_Chapter 30th Etchings_

 _Meanwhile. With Miles Davies in his sleep alcove. A.D. Skinner arrived to the station. He needed to take in a deep breath with-in getting here._

 _He didn't know what to think for the moment. While taking in his bearings. Including his adrenaline. He needed to calm himself down. In order to understand._

 _Meeting Mulder outside. "Are you all right Mulder?" Asking with a serious tone to alleviate the stress._

 _"I'm fine for now. Even though I assume Miles Davies is having his issues. Currently sleeping in his alcove for now. He's the Key to this entire mystery." He whispered softly in order not to be heard. Even though know one else was around for the moment._

 _Skinner was able to understand and recognize these facts. Having to be working for the F.B.I. and in charge of the X-Files department. Taking his time for now to stretch his muscles after coming a long way. Taking off his glasses to wipe at his tired eyes._

 _"Where's Scully?" He asked._

 _"She is supposed to be sleeping for the moment. Otherwise she's worried." He shudders with answering the question._

 _"And of course. I can understand her concern Mulder." He said before placing back on his wire-frame glasses. "No doubt. She doesn't need any additional stress."_

 _"I will agree with you on that account." He inquired moving away slowly. Before walking inside of the medical building._

 _A. started to follow Mulder inside. Taking in the fresh air for the moment. He groaned with no one to hear it. Even Agent Fox Mulder._

 _Once inside of the building. He was able to relax some what. After traveling aways in order to get here._

 _Feeling some what annoyed for the moment. Mulder was able to explain most of the general knowledge in regard to Davies and his story._

 _Skinner was still some what being skeptical. In regard to his entire situation. And how it came about. To show up after all of these many years. Only to be asking for Fox Mulder and Dana Scully._

 _"Mulder. Where is Davies right now?" He asked with a groan._

 _"He's supposed to be sleeping. From my understanding. Sir." To Skinner's ear. Mulder sounded miserable like he does._

 _"Lets go see him now." Skinner interjected with his comment._


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapter 31st Etchings_

 _Taking their time in order to reach Davies alcove. It was at this particular moment. Mulder and Skinner suddenly felt extremely cold inside of the medical section._

 _Neither man wasn't able to explain it. Nor they wish to find out at this time. Ever since getting involved with this case. Nothing seems to be normal to a certain extent._

 _Skinner gave Mulder a strange expression. Otherwise they kept on moving along. Until reaching the desire alcove._

 _Mulder went to knock on his door. Hopefully he would be sound asleep or in the process of doing other things with his time._

 _And when he heard the word "Come." The both F.B.I. agents were some what surprised. Expecting something else entirely._

 _Slowly walking inside. Miles Davies was the first to speak. "Gentlemen. It would seem I have been contacted once again. When I'd fallen asleep earlier. I found myself in the throws of another dream-like imagery of sorts."_

 _"How so Miles?" Skinner asked with needing to know the answer to this mystery._

 _"Earlier when I finally drifted off to sleep. I found myself inside the cave once again. Even though this time. I was outside of the cave on some strange landscape with two moons in the sky. Its colors strangely for boding for the most part."_

 _"Were you able to see any of the aliens around in your images?" Mulder says with having to be extremely curious with the question._

 _"No. But the etchings had shown up once again with-in several different areas. I woke up only a few moments ago. When I found myself back here once again and heard someone knocking on the door."_

 _It was at this moment._

 _Skinner started to shake his head. Trying to understand this entire matter. For when it came to Miles and his story. Or rather his dream-state images._


	32. Chapter 32

_Chapter 32th Etchings_

 _Skinner was keenly aware on just might happen. In order to find out the complete truth. He just hopes for the likes of him. There isn't going to be another full-scale battle between Earth and the new aliens._

 _Or rather for when it comes to the political part of it. On whether the governments will be able to protect themselves from the attacks. This including with any airborne viruses. Just like with the last attack._

 _Any rate. Walter Skinner embark following Fox Mulder to the sleeping alcove. Engrossed with too many questions on his mind with no answers._

 _He can go only so far. In order for him to focus on the entire picture in front of him._

 _And for Miles Davies it was a bit of an disappointment for the moment. In spite of waking up from his dream-like images. For which gnawed at him greatly._

 _For himself and the others. They still didn't have the answers as to what exactly was going on and what those images meant._

 _As he mumbled softly under his breath. Just prior to Mulder and Walter Skinner arrived to his sleeping alcove._

 _Only to inquired further after coming a long way to speak with the man. It was Skinner with Fox Mulder behind him knocking n his door. Tapping lightly hopefully he will be able to hear it in the first place._

 _And he does. Telling them to come on inside. He was awake for the moment. However never knowing on whether he's going to be going out once more. From what ever the cause or reason._

 _For which he tries to reassure them that he's not crazy. For when it comes to his story and the images that goes with it._

 _Moments later..._

 _When Walter Skinner started to ask the questions that has been on his mind. Ever since leaving Washington. D.C. on a plane and taking a jeep on a trail in the mountains leading to this point in time._

 _Davies tried his best in order to answer all of his questions. Even though he was still suffering. While Skinner and Fox Mulder noticed that Davies was wincing in pain from what ever was basically done to him. Both mentally and most of all physically._

 _Even though Skinner tried to be patience for when it came to his answers. Having to be careful for when it came to telling the two men at least the truth._


	33. Chapter 33

_Chapter 33rd Etchings_

 _Miles was trying to control himself with his emotional outburst. It'd seem who ever was in control of him. Currently would be totally corrupting his entire well being at this particular time._

 _And what ever Mulder or Walter Skinner tried to do with Davies. They were mostly going to be completely disappointed in that department._

 _Just when they were so close to the answers. Only to have this to happened at this point.._

 _Only to find all three of them inside of a cave like Miles described. How this was happening to them? Mulder nor Skinner knew the answer for the moment. When they were supposed to be inside of the medical alcove._

 _It was unfathomable to think any other way. Unless the aliens that had taken Miles prior. Needed some sort of help in order for them to understand the entire picture in front of them._

 _"What the hell?" Skinner said to Mulder trying to understand what exactly was going on._

 _Mulder turned around to look at Skinner with bewilderment etch on his face._

 _While Miles Davies started to run towards the shadow on the cave wall in order to show the two. "We need to go this way." He says to Mulder and Skinner to lead them into the other section. Hopefully they will be able to see more of the etchings to understand more of the story._

 _"Are you sure?" Mulder says with anger in his tone._

 _"Yes. I' m sure at this point." Pointing directly ahead of him. While the two started to follow him inside of the cave._


	34. Chapter 34

_Chapter 34th Etchings_

 _Miles was trying to control himself with his emotional outburst. It'd seem who ever was in control of him. Currently would be totally corrupting his entire well being at this particular time._

 _And what ever Mulder or Walter Skinner tried to do with Davies. They were mostly going to be completely disappointed in that department._

 _Just when they were so close to the answers. Only to have this to happened at this point.._

 _Only to find all three of them inside of a cave like Miles described. How this was happening to them? Mulder nor Skinner knew the answer for the moment. When they were supposed to be inside of the medical alcove._

 _It was unfathomable to think any other way. Unless the aliens that had taken Miles prior. Needed some sort of help in order for them to understand the entire picture in front of them._

 _"What the hell?" Skinner said to Mulder trying to understand what exactly was going on._

 _Mulder turned around to look at Skinner with bewilderment etch on his face._

 _While Miles Davies started to run towards the shadow on the cave wall in order to show the two. "We need to go this way." He says to Mulder and Skinner to lead them into the other section. Hopefully they will be able to see more of the etchings to understand more of the story._

 _"Are you sure?" Mulder says with anger in his tone._

 _"Yes. I' m sure at this point." Pointing directly ahead of him. While the two started to follow him inside of the cave._

 _However they were able to see the different designs craved into the rock inside of the cave they were in._

 _It was rather odd to see them. But yet some what familiar to them. Including to Miles even though having been through this before. It was a vicious cycle for when it comes to his mental state._

 _Unless it was exactly what the creatures wanted to do in the first place. In order to have everyone around him thinking he was losing his marbles. After years of having been away from society in general._

 _But he should have known better to think in this abstract way of things. Since the aliens have been doing tests on his body and mind since the very beginning he was taken._


	35. Chapter 35

_Chapter 35th Etchings_

 _Walking slowly further inside of the cave all three of them. Mulder had felt as with Walter Skinner as if they were being closely watched by someone or something around them._

 _And for the like of them weren't able to truly understand the errieness of these facts. Though for Miles, he has for when he was first inside._

 _This is when he was able to find the pool of water with the cascading waterfall deep inside of the caverns. But this time. They weren't even that close to the water._

 _It had seem they were in another section. Totally different from what Miles was in earlier. Or in his case he didn't know just how much elapse time had past for him. Unlike for Mulder and A.D. Walter Skinner._

 _They would need to take it some what slower. In order to see their way further. Unless they are able to come upon the aliens or even the alien space craft with the strange markings. They are here in the first place to basically find out the truth of the matter._

 _Otherwise for all three of them. There was nothing else to do accept follow the trail leading deeper inside the caverns._

 _One thing for sure._

 _Even the air inside seem to be getting some what lighter. Mulder made the comment about feeling light-headed. Skinner said the same thing having to stop a moment to suck air into his lungs. After taking off his glasses to wipe his brow for a brief secord. In order to continue on with the trek inside for the three of them._

 _The air was getting thinner. But it wasn't as bad once they started to move further. Nudging there way deeper into the caverns. Hopefully soon all three of the men will be able to find a clue._

 _Unless._

 _Miles Davies was trying to hold back the complete truth from the two from the X- Files department. While Skinner and Mulder were trying to make an analysis of their situation with nothing to show for it._

 _Walter Skinner tried speaking very softly to Mulder without Davies hearing a word of what was ging to be said to each other._

 _"This is crazy Mulder. He's not telling us the complete truth." He says in a "I can't wait" type of altitude" for a brief moment._

 _"Don't you think I know that Skinner." Mulder says very softly into right Skinner's ear. Even though the both men were in a bit of a dilemma for the moment._

 _They were able to see Davies started to move off once more to head on further into the caverns. Even though not knowing this was worth while to continue despite the events happening._

 _So they made the decision to follow a little while longer. Mulder still mumbling to himself just behind Skinner carrying his revolver in his hand and torch in the other._

 _There was even a moment Mulder thinking. Maybe they were already deep inside the bowels of the space craft. For which they were using the images of being inside the caverns as part of their plan. Or ever they may be to be doing all this in the first place._

 _Unless..._

 _Vengeance was the key factor in all this. And there was only one person that he knows from the very beginning would be looking for it. And that was of either C.G. Spender or the very first created bounty hunter developed many years ago._

 _Otherwise Mulder, Skinner and even Davies continued to crept up closer to what ever they will be finding..._


	36. Chapter 36

_Chapter 36th Etchings_

 _Finally after 15 minutes of walking and feeling some what miserable and tired. Mulder was able to see some sort of a etching on the side of the cave or where ever they were for the moment._

 _It had matched the same markings from those he, Skinner and Scully found many years ago. It was differently extra-terristrial thats for sure. But now the question would be coming from them._

 _"Are those etchings from the rebels or the same aliens trying to destroy Earth and the entire solar system?" He would have to either guess either way._

 _But in this case not coming from his own son's vessel but from some other fraction group in order to stir trouble. Even though William and his rebels tries to promote peace instead of always battling it out for the most part._

 _And at this particular moment of time. He doesn't has a clue as to where they just might be._

 _And having any invocation as to why Mulder wasn't able to bring with him his special communications device. In order to communicate with his son in case of a problem._

 _Mulder, Skinner and even Miles Davies adrenaline would be some what racing for the moment. Since they were coming into another section filled with all types of etchings. Along with a bright light with some sort of a door opening._

 _Reminding him of an old sci-fi movie. And if this is the real case. All they needed to be doing is just step through-it in order to reach the other side of the spacial time-frame._

 _Skinner was having all kinds of trepidation for when it comes to this time of decision on his part. "Are you serious Mulder?" He asked with a questioning tone._

 _"Why not!: it beats having to head back the way we came with nothing to show for it accept die from lack of air." He says to alleviate the stress factor for the both men waiting to continue._

 _"And what makes you think there will be someone waiting on the other side of this door-way Mulder?" As Skinner tries to reckon with his emotions for the brief moment._

 _Mulder wasn't really sure. However something needed to be done in order to find any type of real answers to the mysery. "I don't know about you everyone. I'm willing to take that chance there are aliens on that other side probably needing out help or they are simply just trapped. As part of their way only to communicate this way with the help from Miles Davies."_

 _"Interesting assumption Mulder on your part." He said before taking a quick glance at Davies. Since he's been some what quiet throughout the entire exchange between the two men._


	37. Chapter 37

_Chapter 37th Etchings_

 _They both looked at each other with approval. Even though Davies was still thinking about it no less. As if they knew he's been through this before in order to keep them from finding out the truth._

 _And if this is the case. Why bother go through this entire charade to bring them here and expose them for what ever their purpose would be._

 _Considerating to what they think. They still had to go through the door-way to search for the truth. Both men closed there eyes. While counting to Three in order to push forward, along with Davies being shoved as well by Mulder._

 _He could hear screams coming out of the mouth of Miles before landing on some flat surface._

 _It had triggered some sort of an response from someone in the far corner. To be some what startled by the appearances of Mulder, Skinner and Miles Davies._

 _Mulder and Skinner still trying to get their bearings. Along with focusing their eye sight with the lighting having to be some-what dull for the moment. One thing for sure. The both men and including Davies were some what whoozy from having to entered through the spacial door-way._

 _It would take them a moment in order for them to adjust to the lighting inside. Mulder had to asked on whether Davies was all right with having to be feeling some what dizzy._

 _"I'm fine Mulder. Just give me a moment to adjust to the quick change of scenery." He was mostly grateful that he wasn't dead._

 _The same can be said by either Mulder or Walter Skinner. Still trying to figure out where they were for the brief moment. Otherwise they knew that someone or something was near-by them trying to steer clear from being caught._

 _Mulder decided even though he calls out to those inside the door-way. He was able to takeout a small portable flashlight that he keeps in his pocket at all times. In times like this._

 _However what ever was scurry around. They were able to move off quickly into another section. Without the three realizing what was happening for the moment._

 _Skinner in need to move off to see who they were dealing with. he was able to frown at both men before taking off after them into the other section. And for where the lighting was some what more brighter from inside._

 _Mulder and Davies were able to follow Skinner at a brisk-pace. And the moment he saw them, his brow creases with seeing the alien beings scared hiding in the near corner._

 _Along with the very fact, he'd no idea on whether they were able to communicate with the three of them. Unless they have some sort of communications device in order to speak with the humans, and just let them know just what exactly is really going on._

 _As Skinner mutters under his breath for most as he whispers softly to try and talk with the aliens. While Fox Mulder and Miles Davies ran quickly to find Skinner trying to speak with the aliens. And under very different circumstances, he knew of his priorities in order to seek out the truth and to believe the entire scene in front of him._


	38. Chapter 38

_Chapter 38th Etchings_

 _One thing for sure with Skinner. Even though he was some what swift with his movements at his age. However with the aliens, they were more quicker with Skinner's legs protesting with trying to keep up with them._

 _While moving into another section. Even though Mulder and Davies trying to keep up with Skinner with his pace._

 _It was getting to be a little too confusing for the moment. As to why all this was happening in the first place. There would be all kinds of trepidation on the part of Skinner and now with Fox Mulder. As for Miles Davies, his mind and thinking were some what too confused on what exactly is real or fantasy._

 _They didn't know either on whether the aliens were playing games. In order to gain some sort of information._

 _It was at this time. Skinner hollered out at the creatures. Telling them he had no desired to hurt them. "Wait!, we won't hurt you. We are only here to help if possible." He says with his eyes scanning to see on whether they were able to understand his command._

 _It would take a moment for the words to sink in. When the strange aliens were able to stop in there tracks. They weren't scare no longer. Knowing full well the humans weren't going to hurt them._

 _Otherwise Mulder and Walter Skinner finally will be having the chance to asked questions and to just why it's happening in the first place._

 _Mulder and Miles was able to move in closer. Mulder was able to say quickly. "Oh, wow!" Even though on his part of it extremely inappropriate to scream out like that from inside a place they were guided into._

 _"Help us." Was all he heard for the moment._

 _He's able to stare at them like any normal human being. But when Mulder asked why._

 _"We need to be protected from those with-in the community." One of the aliens says to the F.B.I. agent._

 _He's able to place a hand onto one of the aliens for emotional support. "I don't understand." As he watches for there response with the simple statement._

 _"Your so call organization called the Consortium and a man name Spender."_

 _Mulder had to look over at Skinner and Miles for a brief moment. Knowing full well it just had to be him after all. Mulder used his fist to hit it against the wall of the cave or where ever they were. In order to vent out his frustration._

 _As he watches further with the aliens having to feel more comfortable with the human for now. Mulder had asked another question and having to be the most obvious for right now. "Where are we?"_

 _The four of the creatures were colliding into each other. In order to try and gather up there thoughts before answering the question._

 _"All of us are inside a huge space craft designed to look like a cave filled with our communications etchings of our entire solar system. Just prior to entering the galaxy's edge of the barrier. Our people have been here for eons. But for your Consortium and Spender, they have been after us for over fifty years."_

 _"So your talking about the Roswell UFO crashing in the desert?" Mulder announced with his question before moving in closer. And without having them back off from him and the other two._

 _"Yes. However for your friend here with Davies. He was captured to be used as a pawn in order to find us for there experiments. Otherwise something had gone wrong, and he was able to somehow escape with help from those with-in the organization."_

 _Skinner wasn't able to believe the entire conversation. Nor was Davies. But since he was basically all screwed up both mentally and physically. He never knew on whether he was coming or going half the time._

 _As he was mostly having indifference with what is being said to the other two from the F.B.I. He was just hopeful now that the entire plan has been revealed, and the so call etchings._

 _And what they needed to do now. Is figure out the next stage of events and discuss further with the aliens on just how to get out of this craft. And look elsewhere for further help as with the Lone Gunmen and of his partner/wife Dana Scully._


	39. Chapter 39

**Author Notes: This is the final chapter for this series. The story will be continued with "The Consortium Effect."**

Finale

The surprising part of these facts with the aliens found. Miles Davies, Skinner and Fox Mulder after finding the aliens. They were able to all of a sudden was able to get out of the space craft.

How this was happening in the first place was beyond them. But never the less the strange aliens were able to show them out of the craft. Along with an understanding, they were going to be helped in the process, and hide them from the new Consortium and C.G. Spender. Or what ever they call him these days.

And as to why all these strange images coming from Miles Davies was all part of a bigger plan. Including with the fact, the aliens needed to test Davies with his mental state. On whether he was able to be trusted for when it came to contacting the X- Files department.

Now that they have more answers to there questions. At least now they know just where they stand at this particular point. Instead of the constant run around for when it came to Davies and his images.

Otherwise these creatures needed there help badly. And Fox Mulder had decided to go to the extreme to help them out, as with A.D. Skinner.

And they were hoping that the aliens will be able to understand. Even though they were able to go at great lengths in order to protect themselves. Like with the cave, the etchings, the waterfall and so much more evidence to prove themselves.

As for Miles Davies. He's another story for when it came to his mental state. He was basically screwed up the first time around many years ago for when he was first taken and tested on.

He wasn't strong enough to come out of it as a whole man unlike with Fox Mulder and many others. Even if now Davies will just have to live with it just like everyone else that has been abducted.

But for now. Mulder, Skinner and Miles were able to leave with the aliens permission. With a verbal agreement they would be protected from here on end.

And the minute they were back to the Rangers station. Agent Fox Murder needed to call his partner to know the full extent of the complete story with the etchings and of the aliens.

Even though Dana Scully just might not be able to understand, since it's been awhile they were gone, while she was resting and waiting for them to come back.

THE END


End file.
